In asymmetric encryption, a recipient of an encrypted message may not be able to decrypt an encrypted message if the recipient device does not have the correct private key. A recipient device may not have the correct private key for several reasons, such as: 1) the recipient device's private key has expired and has been deleted and where the sender still encrypts messages using the expired public key; or 2) the recipient device has loaded a new build and has not imported private keys into a local key database.
Conventional solutions may involve the recipient leaving the messaging application and going into an options application that will allow the user to import the smart card keys. The recipient would then return to the messaging application. In an instance where the private key does not exist anymore, the recipient device cannot decrypt the message and it may be deleted unread. There is a need for a solution that makes it easier to deal with messages that are not decryptable.